1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nano-structure-based devices, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a one-dimensional nano-structure-based device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In nano technology field, a variety of nano-scale structures (hereinafter called nano-structures), such as carbon nanotubes, silicon nano-threads, and zinc oxide nano-threads, can be artificially synthesized. Nano-structures have been implemented into numerous fields, such as, field effect transistors, sensors, and atomic force microscopes (AFMs).
For example, as regards the AFM, the probe tip of the AFM generally comprises a nano-structure, such as a bundle of carbon nanotubes or a single carbon nanotube. The carbon nanotube/tubes are generally attached to the probe tip by the following methods: (1) drawing a bundle of carbon nanotubes or a single carbon nanotube out from bundles of carbon nanotubes using the probe tip under an optical microscope; (2) disposing the carbon nanotube/tubes onto the probe tip using another AFM; (3) forming the carbon nanotube/tubes as extensions of the probe tip.
However, the above-mentioned methods have common shortcomings, in that they are complicated processes, require a lot of time, and have low production efficiency.
What is needed, therefore is to provide a method for manufacturing a nano-structure-based device that is easy to control, and which is also less time consuming.